Letters
by Mink
Summary: A series of letters that Syaoran sent and received after he moved home... plot? What plot?


LETTERS  
by Mink  
  
DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura is [c] CLAMP; all characters belong to them as well. "Letters" is [c] 2000, Emily Koh. This is just a piece of work by a fan, for no profitable reasons. Please do not repost elsewhere without my permission.  
  
This follows the manga storyline. This is a "what would have happened if...?" type of style, and in this 'fic, Syaoran has never confessed to Sakura about his feelings about her, and he's moved back to Hong Kong. Eriol and Kaho also have already left for England.  
  
I don't like how this 'fic turned out too much, though... o.o; It was originally meant to focus on Sakura and Syaoran, but then it... got changed a little, then back to the original idea. Feh. Different type of style I'm using, maybe I'll revise this later on.  
  
***  
  
Dear Syaoran-kun,  
  
We didn't promise to write letters, ne? So why don't we make that promise right now? Yakosoku yo! Even if it takes you forever to respond, it's better than no replies, right?  
  
It's been three weeks since you left, and everything feels so empty. School isn't the same without you. Yamazaki-kun is still brooding over how Eriol-kun left, and now he's brooding over how you left.  
  
I gave Yamazaki-kun your address -- is that okay? -- and he said that he would write to you. Tomoyo-chan also promises to write, too! So you will be getting a hoarde of letters, then!   
  
It's really boring, and I'm not exaggerating! Aaaaa, why did everyone leave at the same time?! Hoeeeee.  
  
Well, that's all for now. Reply back soon!!!  
  
Sakura yori  
  
***  
  
Dear Li-kun,  
  
How is Hong Kong? Sakura-chan gave me your address... I hope it won't be a hassle for you to reply. I can understand if you're busy.  
  
It must be wonderful to see your family again. Sometimes, I don't even see my mother until dinner time -- sometimes not even then -- and I feel like she went away on a business trip or something, because she is so busy at work!  
  
I've never really said this out loud, but you're very lucky to have sisters (five of them!!). And Sakura-chan is very lucky to have a brother. Sometimes, I wish I had a brother or a sister... seeing Sakura-chan and her onii-san fight together makes me laugh and want to join in sometimes, but that's not in my personality, ehe.  
  
Li-kun... you know you have to tell Sakura-chan sooner or later your feelings. It's wrong to never tell her, to keep it cooped up inside of you! She hasn't got a clue, and you need to tell her right away. I thought for sure you would tell her before you left, but....  
  
Anyway! Be sure to tell her! And please reply soon!  
  
Sincerely,  
Daidouji Tomoyo  
  
***  
  
Hiiragizawa-kun:  
  
How is London? I have to make this very short. I hope you are enjoying your time. Did you know that Li-kun moved back to Hong Kong shortly after you left? It's sad that there's such a lack of boys in class now.  
  
I would like to have some fish n' chips. My father went there for a business trip once, and he said that they were very delicious. Did you know that fish n' chips were created by an African tribesman who wanted a new way to eat fish, and this was a new style presented to Spain, and then London?  
  
- Yamazaki Takashi  
  
***  
  
Dear Tomoyo,  
  
Hong Kong is fine, and I'm doing fine. It's okay, seeing my family. I didn't miss them that much. My sisters are very annoying in most cases and my mother fusses over me, but she's my mother after all, and I guess I love everyone very much.  
  
Trust me, you don't want siblings.  
  
Ah... I'll tell Sakura soon. I guess. But I'm fearing of rejection. I don't know. I'll see... yes, it was wrong of me, even I admit it... even so....  
  
From,  
Syaoran  
  
***  
  
Dear Sakura-san,  
  
How are you doing? London is wonderful, Kaho and I thank you for your letters, they are very enjoyable to read.   
  
I received Daidouji-san and Yamazaki-kun's letters, they were very sweet and nice. What a coincidence, Yamazaki-kun spoke of fish n' chips, which is a fried "delicacy" for fish and french fries here in London, and Spinel has taken quite a liking to it.  
  
How is Cerberus? I hope he is doing well. And I know you no longer see Yue frequently, but I'd like to hear on how well he is doing (as well as "Yukito"). Kaho sends her greetings, Nakuru and Spinel say hello.  
  
I will talk to you soon.  
  
Sincerely,  
Eriol  
  
P.S. Sakura... you will receive a very important letter soon. I hope you won't throw any of them out. You should save this letter to come, because it will be a milestone in your life. You will know if it is the letter. And please... don't ignore your feelings. They are most crucial.  
  
***  
  
Dear Syaoran-kun,  
  
You haven't replied in such a long time, I wasn't sure if you got my last letter. If you didn't... well, hi! I'm sure you're busy and all and may not be able to answer my letters really quickly, so I understand, but you didn't reply for a few weeks there, so I got worried.  
  
I got a letter from Eriol-kun just a few days ago! It's very rare for him, because Mizuki-sensei usually writes me the letters instead of Eriol-kun, so it was a very special treat.  
  
Eriol-kun said that Spinel-san enjoys eating the... fishu ando chipusu? He said it was some sort of special food that London is fond of, and I would like to try it some time. Have you heard of it? Have you tried it before?  
  
It's funny. Eriol-kun wrote at the bottom of his letter in a P.S. that I would receive a very important letter some day, and it would be a milestone in my life. I wonder what that could be? He said that I would know if it is an important letter... masaka, the entrance exam results for myself in the future? Ehehehe.  
  
Then he said something about my feelings being very crucial and that I shouldn't ignore them. What does that mean? Any ideas?  
  
Please reply back soon (if you can)!!  
  
Sakura yori  
  
***  
  
Dear Syaoran-kun,  
  
This is the third letter I'm sending you. Did you get my letters? I'm worried... maybe I'm sending them to the wrong address? But Tomoyo-chan said that... that she got a reply...  
  
Aaa! Did I do something to upset you before you left?! I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to do whatever I did! Ne, Syaoran-kun? I apologize for whatever I did... really... ne? Ne?!  
  
Reply as soon as possible!!  
  
Sakura yori  
  
***  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
There's a reason why I shadn't/s haven't been responding to your stwo/s three letters. I'm ssorry/s really sorry.  
  
I'm sorry how everything is so messy now. I have to tell you something really important, and I'm regretting that I didn't tell you earlier...  
  
First of all, all your letters are saved and stored in my desk. I smooth them out for the millionth time, reading through your words over and over. Maybe... maybe you sfelt/s feel the same way I do about you, I always think, and I look for the hidden message in your letters.  
  
But I can't find any hints.  
  
sTomoy/s A friend suggested earlier to me before that I should stop ignoring MY anxiety, and go with my gut instinct. This wasn't my gut instinct, but it's now or never.  
  
sOmae ga.../s Well, what I'm trying to say is that...  
  
Omae ga...  
  
... Hontoni...  
  
s... Suk/s  
  
Never mind. It's nothing.  
  
- Syaoran  
  
***  
  
  
I really hate how this turned out. o.O; I dunno where I got this from, but more of a depressing end to Sakura and Syaoran's little "love story." I'm in such a depressing mood lately, dunno why. I really don't like how this turned out....  
  
C&C appreciated! (I realize there's going to be a lack of comments for THIS one....) 


End file.
